Recubbed
by lionkingview
Summary: Following a minor incident , Kion finds his parents have turned back into cubs. This spells out a variaty of problems for the young leader of the lion guard.
1. Chapter 1

Re Cub-ed

A fanfiction based upon fanart by Credens-Vita on Deviantart

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Yet another adventure of the Lion Guard had come to an end.

"These Giraffes seemed really happy about their new grazing grounds." Said Kion, as he led his friends back to the Guards cave.

" You could say they won't be neck-ing us about it any more." Said Bunga as he relished in the knowledge that Fuliwould be annoyed at that Joke any second now.

"Ugh. Seriously Bunga? " Sighed the Cheeta

Bunga chuckled in response.

"Kion !" Came a voice from the pathway leading down to the cave from the lion's den.

It was Kion's father, Simba running towards the group with a smile on his face.

"Hey dad." Said Kion waiting for his father to tell him what he wanted.

Simba didn't make any signs of coming to a stop.

"Er...dad?" Kion got ready to dodge the seemingly unstoppable Lion charging towards him.

Simba however picked up speed and before his son could even fathom what was about to happen went in for a hug.

"Ugh. Dad. Do you have to do this ...y'know...infront of my friends?" Said Kion sheepishly.

"Am I not allowed to hug my son?" Asked Simba in a joking voice. "I haven't seen you during the last two days." Said Simba.

"Well, we've been busy." Explained Kion.

"Well, now you see why I would feel the need to give my little Kion a hug." Said Simba with a fatherly smile.

Kion could already hear some muffled snickering coming from the rest of the lion guard.

It wasn't that Kion was opposed to hugs but he tried to have family hugs not happen in front of his friends, since that would unavoidably lead to cutesy nicknames being exposed.

Kion wasn't too keen on being known as little Ki-Ki, especially to his friends.

"Alright Dad, could you let go now?" Kion asked ,already trying to wiggle free.

"You're eager to get back to work? I understand. With eagerness like that you'll make a good leader when you have your own tribe." Remarked Simba as he let go of his son.

"Thanks dad." Said Kion as he readjusted his tuft of mane, which had gotten all ruffled up by his dad.

"Oh and Kion . " Simba said just as he was about to go.

"Yes Dad?" Kion responded.

"I'm very proud of you." Simba said

"Thanks Dad." Repeated Kion.

"Have some fun with your friends now." Said Simba as he walked up Pride rock.

Once Simba was out of ear and eyeshot Fuli, Bunga, Ono and Beshte burst out laughing.

"Does little Kion want a hug?" Teased Fuli.

Kion blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I get it, my dad can be a bit overbearing." Said Kion defensively.

"Why is that tho?" Asked Beshte with genuine interest.

"My mom explained it to me. It's got something to do with him having some issues from when his father, my grandfather Mufasa died." Answered Kion.

"He gets nervous easily when someone close to him has been away for a bit longer than usual. It can make him really mad. There was even one time when I saw him cry because Kiara had wandered of. Once Kiara was back and save in the den he went to be alone in a cave nearby and wept." Kion went on.

"Wow. He must've really been worried." Said Beshte.

"I'm pretty sure he thought, he was alone. He doesn't really cry in front of me and Kiara. I think he wants to give us a feeling of security." Kion Finished.

...

Meanwhile in the den.

"Nala, are you here. It's time to go to Rafiki for our annual check-up." Said Simba as he searched the den for his mate.

"Nala ?" Simba asked yet again.

Without any warning, Nala shot out from the shadows and within a few seconds of struggle had Simba pinned on his back.

"Annual check ups are always preceded by an annual pinning." Said Nala with a sly grin.

"In other words..." Simba started.

"Pinned ya." Finished Nala and gave Simba a playful lick on his left cheek.

"I guess there is no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes." Sighed Simba as Nala got up again.

"Precisely." Said Nala."Let's go. The faster we get to Rafikis tree, the faster we're done." Said Nala as she quickly exited the den.

...

Once the royal couple had arrived at the tree, they started to look for the mandrill.

"Rafiki?" Simba yelled up the tree but no answer was given.

"Do you think he'll mind us waiting in the upper regions?" Asked Simba, not really wanting an answer but rather going through the notions.

"Why are you even asking ? You're already climbing up." Answered Nala dryly as she followed suit.

"Did Kion tell you he was going to be gone for two days?" Asked Simba trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Is he ? Well if he planned to do it, he didn't tell me. But then again he is getting older and some Lion Guard business requires more attention." Reasoned Nala.

"I know. It's just that he didn't tell me two days ago. It's not like I was worried or anything. I just would have liked to know where he and his friends went." Simba said.

"Simba." Nala started looking him calmly in the eyes."We've been over this. So let's repeat that mantra one more time." Said Nala and took a deep breath.

"I can't be everywhere at once..." She started.

"I can't be everywhere at once..." Simba repeated.

"...and my children will be fine." Nala went on.

"... and my childrem will be fine." Repeated Simba.

"I'm not a bad mother for only knowing where my children are Ninety-five percent of the time." Nala Said.

Without really thinking about the words, Simba repeated them blindly. "I'm not a bad mother for only knowing where my children are Ninety-Five Percent of the time."

Nala chuckled." You know, I know you didn't do it on purpose but you do have some deep maternal instincts."

Simba was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You said mother instead of father. I believe you could also make a good mother." Snickered Nala.

Simba blushed slightly. "Oh whoops."

"I'm really glad you can keep a cool head in situations like these." Remarked Simba.

"I'm worried too, but I've learned to trust my intuition and my children's ability to care for themselves. I know you will always have extra baggage from your childhood but so do I.

My baggage taught me to be strong in situations of complete and utter hopelessness. To not show weakness but in the end I'm just as frail as you."

Nala finished.

"You are always alert. I really got to give you that." Said Simba looking playfully at his mate.

Then Simba pounced at her, thinking he had caught her unaware of his intentions. Yet again was he surprised by his mates swiftness as she took him on and promptly pinned him down.

"You said I'm always alert and follow it up by underestimating my alertness ?" Asked Nala with a look of bemusement.

"Well I..." But before Simba could say anything , Nalas lips where on his and after an intense kiss that lasted for about thirty seconds, Simba managed to change position.

Now he was on top of her. "Someone's in heat." He stated with excitement in his voice.

"Not really. It was more the heat of the moment and... well the environment. It's exciting to do it in Rafikis tree." Responded Nala.

"What if he catches us tho? " Asked Simba , knowing full well that this aspect would magnify the excitement of the situation even further.

Nala didn't answer and went in for lick of Simbas neck. Then she started to roll around trying to get on top of Simbaagain, a foreplay that they normally could go through without much trouble on the ground or in a cave.

Here in Rafikis tree however it seemed to be not quite as safe or harmless.

This was shown in the many powder and liquid filled containers made out of animal or plant shells , which were tumbled over or loosened from their holdings.

Within a few seconds both Nala and Simba were covered in these substances. Their love making had to be postponed due to how itchy some of the powder was.

Not to mention how irritating it was for the eyes and nose.

"What on earth have you two been doing up here ?" Asked a furious Rafiki when he arrived just a few minutes later.

"We..." Started Simba but Rafiki interrupted him immediately.

"You know what? I don't even want to know. Your medical check up will be rescheduled untill I've taken care of that mess. And now scram, before I get really angry." Said the furious mandrill.

Simba and Nala did as they were told.

...

Once they had gained some distance to rafikis tree, they burst out laughing.

"Oh my. Guess we should have turned it down a notch." Said Simba gasping for air.

"I would feel bad if it wasn't so damn funny." Said Nala.

"I'm pretty sure he knows exactly what we were about to do." Added Simba.

"Yes." Said Nala. "We were interrupted by Rafikis collection ...weren't we." Said Nala seductively.

"Mind picking up from where we left of?" She asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps some lioness will have her way with me , perhaps not." Simba teased further.

Nala didn't have to be asked twice and before Simba knew it, she was once again on top of him.

Which is where we will leave them for now. Privacy shall be granted to the lovers, since this isn't THAT kind of a story.

Instead we shall vacate this story for a few hours until the next noteworthy event unfolds.

* * *

Intermission

* * *

A few hours later Kion and his friends were once again patrolling the pridelands.

"...and that's where the word boring comes from" Finished Ono floating a few feet above the group.

"interesting." Responded Kion.

"I know and...huh. I don't think I've seen these to cubs before." Said Ono as he glanced into the distance.

"What cubs?" Asked Fuli.

"Up ahead. They are lying under a baobab tree." Explained Ono.

"You're sure you haven't seen them before ? " Asked Kion.

"My eyes know who they know and I don't know these two." Answered Ono.

"Alright, let's find out who they are." Kion ordered. " Till the Pridelands end..." He started.

"Lion Guard defend." Finished the other four.

A few seconds later Kion, Fuli,Beshte, Ono and Bunga arrived at the tree.

Sure enough there lay two cubs , snoozing in the tree's shade.

Kion nudged one of them lightly.

The cub just groaned quietly and kept sleeping.

Kion cleared his throat.

This time one of the cubs opened its eyes.

"Huh...Hi. Can i help you?" Asked the cub, still somewhat sleepy.

"Well, not to be rude. But we haven't seen you in the Pridelands before. If you are from another tribe that's ok. We just want to know who you are."

Explained Kion.

"What do you mean. We've always been in he Pridelands?" Responded the Cub.

"Ok, not to worry. Just tell us your name and I'm sure we can sort this out." Said Kion, keeping his usual friendly demeanor.

"My Name is Nala. Who are you anyway?" The cub answered.

"Er... That's an...interesting name." Remarked Kion.

"How so?" Asked the cub.

"Well it's just that..."Kion started.

"...that's the name of the queen." finished Ono.

"The queen? Her name is Sarabi, not Nala. Nala is my name." argued the cub.

"Er..." Kion was lost for words.

"Did you just say the queen was Sarabi? " Asked Ono.

"Of course. " Answered the cub.

The other cub started to wake up too.

"Wh-What's going on Nala? Who are they?" Asked the other cub.

"No idea. They say I'm the queen or something." Said the first cub.

"Yeah and I'm already king." Chuckled the other cub.

"Would you please excuse us for a second?" Asked Kion as he redirected the other guard members to the side.

"Alright." Said the other cub while motioning to his friend that these other ones must be cray cray.

"Fuli, could you quickly race over to pride rock and look for my father.

Ask him if any tribes are , just on a offchance, could you ask Zazu to come here, but only if you can't find my father or mother.

I have a suspicion but it's just to odd to really consider." Ordered Kion.

"Alright. I will be right back. Huwezy." With these words Fuli was off.

Kion turned back to the other two cubs.

"So...Nala and ... " Kion started, keeping the end of the sentence open for the other cub to fill in.

"Simba, prince of the pridelands." Answered the other cub with certainty.

"Nala and Simba. What is the last thing you two remember?" Asked Kion.

Bunga whispered to Kion:" Wait, do you really think they are...y'know?"

"Entertaining the idea for a while won't hurt." Kion whispered back.

"Well , we were playing tag and got tired , so we took a nap." Said the cub who called himself Simba.

"Correction you got tired and told me you wanted to take a wittle nappy." Teased the other cub who called herself Nala.

"It wasn't a wittle nappy." Roared Simba and pounced at Nala.

After a short wrestle Nala came out on top.

"Pinned ya." She declared victoriously.

A scream of terror could be heard from the sky.

Just a few seconds later the source of this scream landed in front of Kion.

Zazu looked at Kion with irritation after he had landed.

"Kion, please tell me your father convinced some of your friends to play a very nasty prank on me." Demanded the hornbill.

"Why would you think that?" Asked Kion.

"Because these two cubs look and behave exactly like your dear mother and father did as cubs." Explained Zazu.

"Then I think I have some bad news for you...actually for you and me...and now that i think about it the two cubs too." Said Kion.

"What would that be,Kion?" Asked the Hornbill.

"These two are my parents." Concluded Kion with an uncertain expression.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"We need to find a way to figure out how this happened." Said Kion.

"I still refuse to believe this." Argued Zazu even though he didn't have any other explaination for what was going on.

"That may be as is but for now it seems to be the truth. Zazu, could you find my Sister and get her here?" Asked Kion.

"Certainly." Said Zazu and was about to fly off when Simba addressed him, making the hornbill cringe.

"Hey banana beak. What's with you following some strangers orders. I'm the prince and I decide where you fly." Declared the cub arrogantly.

Zazu was reminded yet again of these humiliating hours of having to babysit the king all these years back.

But then he also remembered something else.

"You are not to give me orders, young prince. Only the king can do that." With these words Zazu flew off, knowing full well that, even if this was just a delusional cub he would still know the pecking order.

Simba just blew a rassberry at the bird and followed it up with the words,

"Up yours , banana beak." Which was then echoed by Nala.

"Yeah, up yours."She yelled in bemusement.

.

Kion still wasn't sure what to make of this.

He was pretty certain that those were his parents, but he didn't know why they were cubs or why they didn't recognize him.

It was close to magic.

Then he came to a realisation.

"Magic." He muttered to himself and then turned to Fuli, who had returned just a few minutes ago.

"Fuli. I hate to send you to fetch people, but you are the fastest..." Kion started.

"Don't worry, that's quite alright. Who do you want me to get?" Asked the Cheeta.

"Rafiki." Said Kion. " If anyone knows magic, or at least things close to it. It's him." Explained Kion

"I'll be right back." Exclaimed Fuli and before Kion could thank her ,she was gone.

"So who made you king, huh?" Asked Simba.

"What ? No one. Why would you ask such a thing?" Asked Kion, in bewilderment.

"You order everyone around , including Dad's butt bird." Explained Simba. "I'm not even allowed to do that. What makes you so special?"

"Listen, I'm just organising things. I'm not ordering them around." Elaborated Kion.

"Yeah sure." Sneered Simba. "Figures that you would not even own up to it. You look like a coward." Simba went on.

"Excuse me?" Was all Kion could answer.

Had his father really been this mean when he was a child?

Simba arrogantly turned away from Kion.

Curiously enough, Nala made her way over to Kion.

"Listen...Kion was your name , right?" She started.

"Don't take what Simba said about you too personal. It's just that he's jealous because..." Before Nala could finish that sentence Simba interrupted her.

"Nala come on, we ditch these losers." He said, while starting to walk of.

"Yeah." Nala exclaimed in seeming agreement.

"He's jealous of what?" Asked Kion discreetly as Nala too startet to walk of.

"Nevermind. Just keep in mind, he doesn't mean it." Then she quickly followed Simba.

Kion waited a few seconds until he knew the two cubs were out of earshot.

"Ono, keep track of them from the sky. Report immediately if they are about to do something dangerous." Ordered Kion.

"Affirmative." Replied the Egreet and flew of.

.

Just a few seconds later, Fuli and Rafiki came into view.

"Young prince. Fuli here told me quite the tall tale of your parents being cubs again. If so then I would like to see them straight away."

The mandrill demanded.

"You believe that my parents are actually cubs again? Just like that?" Asked Kion.

"Of course. Young lion I've lived long enough to see things you wouldn't belive if you saw them yourself." Responded the mandrill with a hint of sass.

"Alright. They wandered of towards the north." Said Kion."Ono is keeping track of them. They couldn't have come far. We'll intercept them.

I would like to know as much as you can tell me about age related magic . Maybe you know some way of reversing this." Kion went on.

"I'm not yet sure on how to reverse this but I have a sneaking suspicion on what caused them to age back." Explained Rafiki.

"What would that be ?" Asked Kion.

Rafiki started walking as he kept talking. "Well, earlyer today, I caught your parents in my tree ..." He started.

.

A few minutes later Rafiki, Kion, Bunga, Beshte and Fuli had come into eye and earshot of Simba and Nala.

The two cubs were playing without any care in the world.

Kion hesitated. "Rafiki, I think it would be better if you talk to them. I think they might know and respect you a lot more than me or anyone of the guard."

"I think you might be right. These two, or maybe mostly Simba, can be a bit cheeky.

But if I remember correctly they were easy to handle once you knew what they like." Said Rafiki

"In other words. Dig a trench and the river will run along it and believing it always wanted to go where the trench leads." Added Rafiki as he walked towards the cubs.

.

"Simba and Nala, so good to see you two." He greeted them.

"Hello Rafiki." Greeted Nala , friendly as ever.

"Hi Rafiki." Greeted Simba, more reluctantly.

"Are you here to give us medicine again?" Asked Simba, moving subtly behind Nala.

"Why? Are you sick?" Asked Rafiki , jokingly.

"No." Answered the cub.

"Then there is no reason for me to give you medicine. Although..." Rafiki squinted his eyes as he moved closer to Simba and Nala.

"Although what? " Asked Simba as he took a few steps back.

"You two have something in your fur." Rafiki said as he observed a multicolored collection of powders and dried liquids all over Nala.

Even from a distance he could see the same rainbow of powders and oils on Simba.

Rafiki ran his hand through Nalas fur and smelled the powder that had stuck to his hand.

It smelled of crushed roots, fruits and most of all it smelled of his tree.

These really were Simba and Nala.

"What is it?" Asked Nala with genuine interest.

"These are powders from my tree." Rafiki knew full well that neither Simba nor Nala would remember having been in his tree earlier today.

They didn't remember anything else, why should they know about this.

"Why is that in our fur? We wouldn't go into your tree. The only thing that's there is medicine." pouted Simba.

"Yeah, I wish you hadn't." Muttered Rafiki to himself.

"I would say, you better go for a swim in the waterhole as soon as possible to get it out of your fur

, before your parents see you all messy like this." Reasoned Rafiki out loud.

"I don't want to go to the waterhole." Argued Simba.

"Well, if you don't wash it out now I imagine your mother will give you a bath once she sees you like this." Countered Rafiki, knowing full well that Sarabi would be upset alright , but not because of Simba's messy fur rather because Simba was a cub again.

"Come on Simba, I know you're scared of water, but ..." Nala started but was quickly interrupted by Simba.

"I'm not scared of anything." He protested.

"Well that's good. Then you two go wash that powder out of your fur." Said Rafiki with encouragement in his voice.

"Fine." Growled Simba as he started to walk towards the waterhole.

"Don't worry Simba, I'll be right by your side, so nothing bad will happen while we swim." Promised Nala, with her usual sweetness.

"Not in front of Rafiki." Simba reminded her with a distinct sound of embarrassment in his voice.

.

Once the cubs were gone , Kion and the rest of the Guard met up with Rafiki.

"Ok, so did you find out what to do?" Asked Kion.

"The mixture of powders and oils must have accidentally created a kunywa kwa wakati" Reasoned Rafiki.

"A what?" Asked the Guard in Unison.

"It's a rejuvenating brew. But it's only to be used for heavy wounds and with caution.

It's not to be put all over your body. For a wound you need barely a handful." Explained Rafiki

"I would assume that the side effects of having it all over your body must be getting younger and memory loss." Rafikiwent on.

"That's why I told Simba and Nala to take a swim and clean themselves up. You said you found both of them asleep?" Asked Rafiki.

"Yes." Answered Kion.

"Good thing you woke 'em up then. Because sleep accelerates the effect of the mixture." Rafiki explained.

" So what do we do now?" Asked Beshte.

"Now we need to get Simbas and Nalas memories back and make them adults again.

I know how to mix both potions, but I do need some ingredients." Explained Rafiki.

"We'll spread out to get you what you need." Declared Kion.

.

"Kion!" A familiar voice sounded from behind Kion.

"Kiara. You made it. Did Zazu tell you everything?" Kion asked.

"Yes, so where are our parents?" Responded Kiara.

"I'll tell you once Rafiki has told us what we should get." Said Kion.

Kion turned to Rafiki. He knew that time was of the essence.

"Actually, Kion and Kiara. You two should look after your parents.

The rest of the guard can get me the ingredients.

The King and Queen should be protected by the roar." Explained Rafiki.

"But they weren't exactly friendly towards me." Argued Kion.

"They don't know Kiara yet. " Reasoned Rafiki.

"Yeah. Come on little brother, our Parents rely on us." Added Kiara.

"I guess you're right." Agreed Kion. "Let's go to the Waterhole."

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Nala and Simba hadn't yet gotten into the waterhole, when Timon and Pumba saw the two from afar.

"Hey Timon, is it me or does that one cub look like Simba when he was small."The Warthog asked his meerkat friend.

"Well. I mean he is a lion cub. And Simba was a lion cub. Maybe it's a cousin of him or something. We should ask him about it." Said Timon

"Alright , let's go." Agreed Pumbaa as he with Timon on his back as they made their way towards the waterhole.

.

"Just go in already." Demanded Nala.

"I'm going when I'm ready." Protested Simba.

"You're not gonna drown." Reasoned Nala

"I'm not scared to drown." Defended Simba

"Then stop being a baby and get in. Or do you want to get bathed by your mom." Asked Nala

"I'm not a baby." Said Simba still visibly hesitant to move into the water.

"Ugh. Do i have to push you?" Asked Nala.

"Do it and you're dead." Answered Simba in protest.

"I can make sure your head will stay above water level." Said Nala, trying to sound approachable.

"Hey there" Interrupted Timon the Two cubs."I couldn't help but wonder, you kind of look like the king. Are you in any way related?"

"Duh." Said Simba without looking back." I'm the Kings Son."

Nala turned around and then nudged Simba.

"Er..." She said.

"What...Oh." Simba replied as he turned around ,realizing whom he was talking to.

"Really, I thought Kion was his only son." Mumbled Timon.

"Er...why is our food talking to us." Asked Simba in bemusement.

"Well, we curtainly...erm what`?" Asked Timon in surprise.

"I think he said we were food." Commented Pumbaa dryly.

Simba started to approach the meerkat and warthog with predatory intend.

"I think he means it." Remarked Timon as fear rose inside him.

Simba licked his lips in anticipation and Nala started to mimic him.

.

Suddenly Simba pounced but before he could reach Timon or Pumbaa he was intercepted by a black and yellow blur.

The collision knocked the breath out of Simba for the next few moments as he fell to the floor like a bag of potatoes.

Fuli had shielded Timon and Pumba from Simbas hunting attempt.

The Cheeta had been looking for a kind of flower Rafiki needed for his potion. When she had spotted the impending situation from afar and decided to interfere.

"You two better go." Fuli ordered Timon and Pumba and the two obliged.

"Yeah, we hadn't planned on getting eaten today anyway." Reasoned Timon as the two vanished on the horizon.

"Hey what gives." Complained Simba.

.

"Yeah we were gonna try and hunt us a meal and you got in the way." Added Nala.

"Hey i know you. You were with that bossy cub from earlier." Remembered Simba.

Simba moved closer towards Fuli.

"What's the matter with you and your friends anyway. Especially that Kyle seems like mama's little darling a total loser." Simba probed.

"His name is Kion." Countered Fuli.

"and he's not a 's cool" She almost pouted.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Asked Simba investigative.

"No he's not." Said Fuli, now blushing slightly.

"Well you sure as hell talk greatly about the oh so cool Kion. Oh he's so cool." There was a definite sound of envy in Simbas voice.

"Well at least he's not all talk and no action." Countered Fuli.

"What did you say cheeta girl?" Simba reacted.

"I heard you back there. You're really scared of water." Taunted Fuli.

"I'm not. You're scarred of water." Simba countered with a defiant childish tone of voice.

"Well then why don't you go take a bath right now?" Said Fuli, slowly getting angry.

"I will." Responded Simba just as riled up.

.

But then Simba looked at the waterhole with fear.

"It's okay Simba. I go in first and be there if you panic." Whispered Nala and walked into the waterhole.

Simba blushed, hoping the Cheeta hadn't heard it.

Simba looked into Fulis eyes with determination.

"Race ya cheeta girl. I know you cheetahs aren't fond of probably won't jump in either." Taunted Simba.

"Ok, tell you get a two second head start." Fuli declared with her usual confidence.

"Alright slow poke." Said Simba , not even waiting for the cheetah to give a sign.

"One...two...three...Huezy." Fuly speeded after the cub.

She realised quickly that she shouldn't have been to cocky as Simba wasn't to slow and in fact they splashed into the water at the same time.

.

Simba resurfaced gasping for air and somewhat panicked looking around.

"Nala? Nala? I don't have any ground." He gasped.

Fuli considered helping him but she had to gain land herself first, not being a very good swimmer.

"Nala I..." Suddenly he felt that familiar paw on his shoulder.

"Simba, calm down. Remember what I told you. Just paddle with your paws back and forth. If you can't do that, you can always float by laying still on your back."

She calmly told her best friend.

"I... don't want to drown." Said Simba , still panicked.

"You're not going to. What do you want to do when you get out of the water?" Asked Nala.

"I...I... want to lay in the sun and dry of." He responded, his breath calming paws finding rhythm.

"That sounds cool." Said Nala.

Fuli stood at the edge of the waterhole and watched how Nala managed to calm Simba down.

If she had felt angry at the arrogant cub before, now she felt sympathy. Sure he had called Kion a loser and a mama's boy but...

"Mama's boy?" Fuli mutered to herself.

Then she had an idea. Within a few seconds she was out of sight.

* * *

Kion and Kiara finally came into viewing distance of the waterhole , when Fuli rushed passed them saying.

"Yourparentsalreadytookthebathineedtotalktothequeeseeyoulater." And just like that, she was gone.

"Er...you too Fuli." Answered Kiara to Fulis dust.

.

Once the siblings had made it to the waterhole , Kiara motioned Kion to stay behind a boulder.

"I'll talk to them and give a sign when it's ok to come out." Explained the future queen.

"Ok, good luck." Responded Kion.

.

Simba and Nala had made their way out of the water and were relaxing outside while letting the sun dry their fur.

Suddenly a voice chimed in from the left.

"Hi. Errr... I really don't want to bother you two but...er."Kiara moved towards them acting faux shy.

"Hello, can we help you?" Asked Nala courteously.

"It's just that i heard you two are gonna be the future royal couple?" Asked Kiara, acting excited.

"Future royal couple?" Nala and Simba answered in unison as they looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah. I heard some lionesses talk to a bird about this. You are prince Simba, right?" Kiara hit Simbas sweet spot.

"Well 's me I'm gonna be king one day." HE boasted

"That's so cool." Smiled Kiara.

"And you must be Nala the wise future queen." Reasoned Kiara.

"I don't know about that." Being a far more humble cub, Nala blushed.

"What's your name anyway?" Asked Simba.

"Oh, my name is Kiara. I think you already meet my brother. But you weren't particularly nice to him." Kiara added.

"I don't know. What's he look like." Nala asked genuinely worried she might have insulted someone.

"He got a red tuft of mane on the top of his head. He can be a bit goody two shoes and a bit of a mommies boy."

Kiara sneered knowing full well her brother could hear her.

Kion just rolled his eyes behind the boulder and muttered."Look who's talking."

"He's actually nearby. He can get a bit bossy when he's nervous. Meeting you two almost made him wet himself, so he could have come across as a bit odd.

I'm sure if he apologies to you and you to him we can sort this out." Reasoned Kiara.

"I guess so." Answered Nala, with Simba just giving a less enthused look.

"Hey Kion, they said it's ok." Exclaimed Kiara.

.

Kion emerged from behind the boulder.

"Hi there. Er... sorry for earlier." He said, knowing full well he technically didn't have anything to apologize for.

"That's ok. I got nervous too when I meet Simba for the first time." Answered Nala.

"How did you two meet anyhow." Asked Kion ,being curious.

"A few months ago. Tho truth be told we were equally shy. " Nala said and gave Simba a warm smile.

"Well..." Simba hesitated."I guess you're right."

" We sort of kept a distance and it was only when we literally bumped into one another. Simba could barely look me in the eyes when he told

me his name." Nala giggled.

Simba blushed.

.

"Where do you two come from?" Asked Nala.

"We are here on a visit from..."Kiara tried to think of some place that wasn't the pridelands.

"The tree of live."Finished Kion, remembering his dad having told him about that place.

"Oh that's so far away. But why did Zazu listen to you?" Asked Nala.

"Because we..." Kiara tried to come up with something.

"Well, we were given diplomatic rights." Said Kion, being somewhat unsure if he actually knew the meaning of these words.

"Wow." Said Nala.

Simba kept a stoic look, trying not react at all.

Kion approached him , feeling the reyouthed king's glare on him.

"I'm sorry, you still look like you're angry at me. Did I do something wrong?"

Simba was angry all right, but not because of anything Kion had done.

It was because of something Kion had.

Kion's tuft of mane was bigger than Simbas and Simba was very insecure of his mane.

* * *

Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Fuli had told the Sarabi the news of what had happened to her son and her daughter in law.

The older lioness, rolled her eyes and held a paw to her head.

"I can already imagine the headaches this is gonna bring me." Said the former queen.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Angry, me ? Never. I'm as happy as a hummingbird. A happingbird." Smiled Simba.

"Ok, said Kion ." Hoping that Simba meant it.

"Wanna bring it in for real?" Asked Kion raising his left arm for a friendly hug.

"What?" Asked Simba irritated.

"You know, bring it in. To signal that we've come to an understanding." Kion explained.

"I think he want's to hug you." Guessed Nala.

It was a bit odd to Nala since she rarely saw any boys hugging , especially Simba .

Unless it was his mom or dad and even then he was hesitant to hug in front of his friends.

"A hug. Are you crazy, I don't hug people. I'm not a girl." Simba snorted.

"But..." Kion wanted to counter but Simba interrupted him immediately.

"Bleugh, hugging." Simba said for emphasis.

Kion was a bit devastated.

No hug to show a mutual understanding? To Kion a hug meant to greet a friend.

To share the many great things of the world.

"Well , if he doesn't want to..." Said Nala." Any of you want to play pinned ya?"

Kion and Kiara looked at one another

"Shure, why not. " Responded Kiara and got into a battle stance.

"You won't know what hit you." Boasted Nala.

"We'll see." Retorted Kiara.

Then Kiara leaped towards Nala.

...

"I hope it doesn't bother you too much to move at a slower pace." Said Sarabi as she followed Fuli to the waterhole.

"That's alright. You are the Kings mother after all.

The things you must've gone through in your live , I couldn't even start to imagine." Said Fuli.

"Kion already told me a few stories." She went on.

"Tell me , Fuli are you and Kion together?" Sarabi asked almost a bit too much out of nowhere.

"Well I...pardon." Fuli said , hoping she had misheared the former queen.

"I know you young ones can be a bit squeamish about romance but I couldn't help but see you and Kion being close in a rather lovely way." Sarabi explained.

The older lioness had never lost her motherly smile. A smile that was now looking at Fuli.

Fuli was nervous. "Errr...Well Kion is cute but I don't think he would want ...my type."She spat out.

"Your type ? You think he's gay?" Asked Sarabi calm as always.

"I mean If so then he hasn't told his parents or me yet." She mused.

"What? No... I didn't mean ...I mean I don't know if he. .. What I meant was..."

Fuli was blushing bright red and slightly hyperventilating.

"It's alright. Just breath slowly." Smiled the former queen as she put a paw on Fulis shoulder.

Fuli did as she was told. She took a deep breath and then, a few seconds later released the air again.

She repeated the exercise a few more times until she felt better.

"What I meant was. I'm a cheetah and he's a lion." Fuli said as she hung her head.

Sarabi chuckled as she stroked the young cheetahs fur.

"Let's keep walking while I tell you a story." She said as she lead the way.

...

"Pinned ya again...for the tenth time." Said Nala victoriously.

"Great, but how about for the next round you challenge Kion. I'm sure he'll pose more of

a challenge than me." Reasoned Kiara, trying hard not to be a sore loser.

"Sure." Kion agreed with a bit of hesitation.

"Alright." Nala said as she got ready.

Kion leaped at her and within two seconds of struggle, he was pinned by his own cubified mother.

"Pinned ya." She exclaimed with a boastful tone she hadn't previously displayed.

"Wanna go again?" Asked Nala in excitement.

"I guess." Responded Kion.

...

"So the moral of the story is. Love is odd. Just ask him out. He is my grandson so believe me when I say he can be a bit oblivious.

You need to ask him directly. " Explained Sarabi.

"Thanks for the advice." Answered Fuli.

"Just keep in mind who Kion is. He is a kind-hearted if a bit naive."

"I will remember that." Said Fuli.

"I know you will. You're a good friend. Kion talks about you constantly." She explained.

"He does?" Blushed Fuli.

"Of course. Oh look, we're here." Said Sarabi as the waterhole came into view.

...

"Pinned ya again." Declared Nala as Kion groaned.

"I'm starting to see why she likes this game." Kion mumbled under his breath.

Simba looked on in bemusement.

"Not so mighty after all , your Brother." He said to Nala.

"You sound almost relieved. How often did you beat Mo...I mean Nala in this game?" Asked Kiara.

"Well...a few times at least." Responded Simba.

"You don't seem very sure." Investigated Kiara.

"Hey! I know how often I won. OK? So get of my back. " Responded Simba sounding very ornery.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Said Kiara, with sincerity.

"You haven't hurt my feelings. I'm a big boy. I don't care." Simba said with the bashfulness of a toddler.

The bluntness of how Simba had said it made Kiara giggle.

Her Father, the proud leader of the pridelands , reduced to a bickering brat.

"Are you laughing at me?" Asked Simba,getting red as he was sounding tense.

"What? No.I'm sorry, I was just..." Kiara tried to apologise.

"I show you to make fun of the future King." Simba, said, extending his claws menacingly.

He growled at Kiara, who got in a defensive stance.

Kion and Nala stopped playing as they realised what was going on.

"Hey, get away from my Sister!" Demanded Kion.

"You don't get to tell me anything. I'm the future King." Simba answered.

"He doesn't, but I do." Said an older female voice.

All anger in Simbas face vanished and was instantly replaced with a mix of embarrassment and even a bit fear.

Not terror. The fear one sees in a childs face when their full name is being called by a parent.

It's the fear of knowing that you will face consequences for having done something that you weren't supposed to do.

"Young lion!" Said Sarabi in an authoritative tone.

Simba cringed. "Yes Mom?" He turned around slowly.

"I hope you have a good explanation for wanting to attack this nice girl." She said.

"She laughed at me." Responded Simba, while avoiding his mothers glare.

"Is that true?" Asked Sarabi.

"Well, i chuckled because he said something that sounded funny. I apologized right after." Explained Kiara.

"Did you accept her apology?" Sarabi asked Simba.

"Well...No." The cub hung his head in shame.

"I think you should come home for now and think hard about what you have done." Declared Sarabi.

"But Mom..." Simba wanted to argue.

"No buts, this isn't debatable." Countered Sarabi as she did as all lionesses do with their cubs and grabbed Simba but the neck with her mouth.

"And Nala" Sarabi adressed the other cub."your Mother was looking for you. You better come with me too."

"Alright." Nala responded and started to follow Sarabi.

"Goodbye Kion, goodbye Kiara." It was nice meeting you."

"Bye." Responded the Siblings.

...

Once Sarabi, Nala and Simba were out of view, Kiara and Kion breathed out in reliev.

"Grandma be praised. This could have gotten ugly." Said Kion.

"Yeah. Simba looked really angry." Said Kiara.

"I think it's best if we go to Rafikis tree and see of any progrss has been made." Said Kion.

"Yup. Let's hope for the best." Answered Kiara.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"I will count to three and if you aren't on the ground when I reach three you won't get a bedtime story."

Sarabi gave her son an ultimatum as she had done many years ago for the last time.

Simba was sitting on a tree in defiance.

"But mom, it's not even sun down. Also I don't want a bedtime story. I'm a big boy."

Simba pouted.

Sarabi groaned in annoyance.

"Most big boys don't climb trees to get away from their mommies."

Reasoned Nala who had been sitting next to Sarabi in bemusement.

"Ugh can't I stay up just a bit longer?" Said Simba in defeat as he descended the tree.

"Not after the stunt you pulled today young lion." Said Sarabi.

"But ..." Interjected Simba.

"No buts. Into the den ...now!" Ordered Sarabi.

.

What an exhausting ordeal the last hour had been.

Sarabi had been overwhelmed with memories and emotions flooding back in.

The cub she had thought dead for many years was now standing here in front of her.

In a way that cub had actually died because when Simba returned a few years ago he was all grown up.

No time to go by as he became bigger. Just a suddenly grown lion appearing seemingly out of no where.

Now the cub was here again. The same mannerisms , the same voice, the same stubbornness.

It was all the same. But it wasn't right.

.

Simba obliged his mother and trotted into the den while muttering something under his breath.

"What was that, young lion?" Asked Sarabi sharply.

"Nothing mom. " He responded hurriedly.

Sarabi followed her son into the den.

"You'll be good now? " Asked Sarabi.

"Yes Mom..." Answered Simba.

"Mom?" Asked Simba sheepishly.

"Yes, Simba?" Said Sarabi.

"Can Dad come and wish me a good night?" Asked Simba.

.

A feeling of cold shock went through Sarabi's spine as she heard her son ask that question.

"Mufasa is..." She stopped.

The memories of her late husband flooded her brain.

Feelings of joy, happiness but also memories of the now and then occurring fight too.

It was as any normal relationship has been.

.

She recomposed herself and then said.

"Your father is on a Diplomatic meeting outside of the pridelands." She lied.

"Oh...Mom?" Simba asked again.

"Yes son." Sarabi replied.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?" He asked.

"I thought you were a big boy who doesn't need a bed time story?" Said Sarabi with bemusement.

"Well I am, but I like it when you tell me stories." Simba said.

.

Nala was about to look for her mother when Sarabi addressed her.

"Nala, do you want to listen as well?" Asked Sarabi.

"Yeah sure." Said Nala as she ran up to Simba and snuggled up next to him.

.

So sarabi started to tell the story.

"Alright, so this is the story of Upanga. He was a young lion about to hit adulthood.

He was a prince and the next in succession for the throne.

It was because of this that his parents expected him to take a lioness as a queen to rule with.

But Upanga had long been in love with a leopardess called Bahari and she loved him back."

.

Simba rolled his eyes and Nala chuckled.

.

Sarabi continued. "He knew that he could never love anyone else the way he loved Bahari.

But he also felt a sense of responsibility for his knew his parents would not accept this relationship.

An arranged marriage was underway. Upanga was to be married to a young lioness called Upepo.

Upepo was beautiful and smart but not whom Upanga desired and Upepo did not desire Upanga.

She had her eyes on another lion. Both Upepo and Upanga had even talked with one another about it.

But they both knew that their parents would insist on the marriage.

It was two days before the marriage that Upanga went to see his tribes wise elder.

Upanga told the wise one about his conundrum and the elder listened patiently.

Once the prince had spoken, the elder thought about what had been said long and hard.

After two hours, the elder spoke to Upanga.

He told the prince that if his love for the cheeta was indeed genuine that there was no need for him to be sad.

It was only a marriage that had been arranged to help two prides unite in a shared strength.

This marriage had nothing to do with love. He was free to love freely.

The wise one went on to tell him that most traditions are there to help everyone to have something steady,

even in times of change. In actuality they didn't mean much.

.

The wise one concluded that Upanga should still tell his parents about the feelings he harboured for Bahari.

As long as the marriage would still happen, so the wise man reasoned , they would not mind it one way or another.

So, prince Upanga did as the wise one had told him. He told his parents the truth.

There was a long silence in the royal den before Upangas father, the king , spoke again.

The king then said that he agreed with the elder. He told his son that he wanted nothing more than for him to be happy.

So the marriage was held as planned. Upanga and Upepo would usher in a golden era of their lands.

They even came to see that the fact that they didn't desire each other helped them rule with more effectivity.

Upanga and Bahari loved one another deeply and although Upanga and Upepo would still have to mate to get offsprings,

their children would be raised by either Upepo and her mate or Upanga and Bahari depending on who was available.

The two couples lived happily until the end of their days. The end."

Said Sarabi with a warm smile as she looked down onto the two cubs. Both Nala and Simba had fallen asleep.

...

Outside of the den the lion guardhad assembled.

"Alright, so Rafiki said that the ingreedients would be ready by tomorow morning." Said Fuli.

"That's some great news." Declared Kion.

"Let's hope tomorrow wont be as stressful as today." He added.

Sarabi emerged from the den.

"I hope so too" She said.

"Where are they now?" Asked Kion.

"They are wast asleep. " Said Sarabi as she led the Guard inside the den.

The two cubs lay there cuddled up to one another.

A unanimous "Aww" was given by the guard.

* * *

A few minutes later, the guard had disassembled.

Fuli was about to leave pride rock to head of to her resting place when Sarabi approached her.

"So, Fuli, did you talk to Kion yet?" She said with her usual calm demeanour.

"I..er"The young cheetah muttered nervously.

"It's ok if you haven't yet. Just remember the story i told you." Sarabi said with a smile.

"Have a good night, young cheetah." Said Sarabi as she started to walk towards the den entrance.

"Thanks, you too." Fuli was about to run off when she turned around again.

"One question, if I may." She said.

"Ask away." Responded the former queen.

"Is the story true?"Asked Fuli.

Sarabi chuckled. "Well who some names were different but I can't help but think that this could've happened."

She answered.

Fuli thought about this for a few seconds and then smiled a self-assured smile.

"Thank you for making me feel better." With these words the cheetah was speeding off.

"No problem" Said Sarabi as she entered the den.

.

"What were you talking to Fuli about?" Asked Kion curiously.

"Oh, it was a minor problem she needed my advice on. She'll tell you tomorrow." Said Sarabi as she lay down.

Kion didn't know what to make of this but he was tired and so he didn't bother asking any further questions.

He fell asleep a few seconds later.

.

Sarabi still lay awake. Memories of family live before that fateful day all these years ago running through her mind.

Tears of sorrow and joy rolled down her cheeks as she too finally fell asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Simba was awoken just before dawn by some faint voices talking outside of the den.

He got up to investigate.

Once he stepped out of the den he saw a dark furred cub talking to Kiara, the cub Simba had gotten angry at yesterday.

Simba was not visible for the other two . Concentrating intensely Simba managed to listen in on their conversation.

.

"You're sure they won't know? I mean that's quite a lot of meat." Said the dark furred cub.

"As I said, take it. My dad isn't really around ...well sort of. The point is, I have more than enough food but you don't."

Answered Kiara.

"I mean it's not like we don't sneak into the pridelands to hunt for some food." Countered the other cub with a sly grin.

"Kovu. You know what i mean." Said Kiara as she nuzzled the other cub,Simba now knew was called Kovu.

.

Even though it was still dark, Simba could make out the features of this other cub called Kovu.

Kovu somewhat resembled his Uncle Scar.

Scar, so Simba thought, was really cool and even more funny.

.

"I'll miss you." Said Kiara.

"I'll miss you too."Said Kovu and planted a small kiss on Kiaras lips.

Simba rolled his eyes.

Kiara and Kovu weren't that much older than Simba but the few months they were older had given them a more mental maturity.

It no longer was mushy stuff, it was love.

.

Kovu took a large piece of meat and started to drag it towards the outlands while Kiara started to make her way back towards the den.

Simba hid in a shadow cast by the moon as to avoid Kiara's gaze.

Once Kiara had passed him without a hint of recognition, Simba started to walk down the descending path of pride rock.

He wanted to know more about this Kovu guy.

Maybe Kovu was just as cool as his Uncle, thought Simba as he snuck of into the tall grass in pursuit .

* * *

Kovu could see the first rays of sunlight caress the horizon as he was one-third of the way done.

Dragging the piece of meat along the way turned out to be a bit more exhausting than he had anticipated.

Yet in all this exhaustion he hadn't let his guard down.

For about ten minutes now small paws, like those of another cub had been following him.

The noise was unmistakable.

Kovu hadn't said or done anything as it was pretty probable that the other cub would try to flee the moment they were confronted.

A chase through the tall grass was one of the last things Kovu was in the right mood for.

Instead he kept on walking until he arrived at a rock that appeared to be rising out of the surrounding tall grass like the fin of a shark.

Kovu, knowing that his pursuer was still a few feet behind him, made a sharp left turn and disappeared behind the rock.

.

Simba waited for the Kovu to reappear on the other side of the rock but nothing was seen of the dark furred cub.

So Simba carefully went to investigate. He tried his best to make as little noise as possible.

When he turned around the rocks corner , he was surprised to find that Kovu wasn't there either.

But where could Kovu be if he hadn't passed the rock or wasn't behind it either.

Then it hit Simba and he looked up just to be greeted by Kovu pouncing at him from atop the rock.

Simba looked as surprised as a deer getting struck by lightning while being run over by a car.

.

Pinned down, Simba tried to keep his cool.

"Er...what's up?" He said with a sheepish smile.

"Not much. I was just wondering whom exactly might be following me and why." Said Kovu with an investigative stare.

" I'm not a threat to you. Actually, I think you're really cool. You kind of look like my Uncle and I wanted to follow you to see were you came from." answered Simba truthfully.

"I look like your Uncle?" Asked Kovu in confusion.

"Yeah, he has the same cool looking black and brown mane." Explained Simba.

.

"Ok." Kovu came to the conclusion that this kid wasn't any actual danger to him.

He was just a naïve little cub that followed him out of pure curiosity.

Now that he was looking straight into the eyes of his pursuer, though he couldn't help but feel that the cub seemed familiar.

.

"What was your name again?" Asked Kovu.

"I'm Simba." Answered the cub once again with excitement.

"Simba?" Asked Kovu,hoping he had missheared.

But much to his confusion , the cub repeated what he had just said.

"Yes, my name is Simba."

.

Kovu looked deep into the cubs eyes . There was a certain familiarity to them.

He just couldn't put his finger on where he had seen those eyes before.

As for the his name, Kovu reasoned, the cubs mother probably just named him after the King.

What an ego boost that must've been for the oh so great and powerful King Simba.

Or King asshat as his mother would say.

The Cub kept talking.

.

"I know your name is Kovu. I heard you and Kiara talking and ...eugh smooching each other."

Simba grimaced.

Kovu ever so slightly blushed.

.

Now the cub had become a possible threat.

Kiara and Kovu had met each other less often over the last few months.

This was partly due to the lion guard patrolling the pridelands more thoroughly.

Every meeting they've had had been taking place in complete secrecy.

Organizing them was always complicated but not impossible.

All these precautions however had been worth it as they hadn't been caught.

The consequences of being caught they both knew, would be severe.

The worst case scenario was a war.

.

"What exactly did you hear?" Asked Kovu , trying to hide a mix of fuming anger and fear that was building up inside him.

"Not much. Just that she gave you this meat to keep, also that mushy stuff." Simba answered still smiling innocently.

"Man I really wish I had your mane." Mused Simba."It looks so cool."

.

Kovu was contemplating on what to do next.

He could just kill the cub with a precise slash to the jugular and within minutes , if not seconds, the cub would be no more.

"Could you let me up." Asked Simba, still unaware of the potential danger he was now in.

"Just a moment." Said Kovu." I need to think."

.

Back at pride rock Kion was looking around for Simba.

"Kiara, you haven't seen Simba around by any chance?" He asked his sister who had just woken up.

"What? No, not really, I thought he was sleeping next to Nala." Kiara answered as she looked back into the den

Sure enough she could only make out the still snoozing shape of Nala.

"The last time I saw him was just before I went to sleep." Said Kion.

"I was up before dawn. He was still there when I stepped outside." Said Kiara.

"I didn't really pay attention when I came back in." She went on.

"What were you doing up so early?" Asked Kion.

"I...err...I was just y'know...going for little lionesses." She said hoping eagerly that Kion was not going to investigate any further out of pure courtesy.

.

"You seem unsure." Inquired Kion.

Of course he would ask further questions. Kiara resisted the urge of rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Kion asked.

"I.." Kiara stopped.

.

She couldn't tell him about Kovu of course but just what if Kovu had something to do with this.

Kiara remembered the stories her mom would tell Kion and Her about all the mischief the two would get into.

Or more accurately, Simba would get them into.

Simba, so Nala had told them, was very talented at attracting trouble like a carcass attracts flies.

What if Simba had seen her and Kovu talking.

What if he had been curious about Kovu and started following him.

Though there was a flaw in that explanation. Kovu was not very friendly to strangers.

So Kovu was very likely to tell Simba to get lost once he knew he was being followed.

Unless...

.

"Oh no!" Kiara exclaimed.

"What is it?" Asked Kion.

"I think I might know where Simba is."Kiara said."Though I hope I'm wrong." Kiara added as she started to run down Pride Rock.

.

"Follow me, or maybe get Fuli. We need to get to the Pridelands border as quickly as possible."She said.

"Whats going on." Nala stumbled out of the den, sleep still heavily occupying her eye lids.

"Simba is missing." Replied Kion without giving it much thought.

"He's probably just out adventuring. He does that all the I was sleeping when he went off."Nala said.

.

"Kion, take care of Nala and I'll try and find Simba, the last thing we need is another little kid getting in trouble." Kiara said as she stormed of.

"Kiara, whait." Kion interjected, but she was already gone.

"Why are you supposed to look after me? You're not my mom." Nala asked.

"Er..." Kion didn't want to bother with a logical explanation.

"Cause your mom." He couldn't believe he'd just uttered that phrase.

"Cause my mom what?" Nala asked with nativity.

"She said you gotta listen to me." Kion improvised.

"Oh yeah. Let's go to her now." Nala said as she turned around to enter the den again.

Sarafine hadn't been informed about the current situation regarding Simba and Nala.

This was going to be interesting, thought Kion as he followed her.

* * *

At the border of the pridelands, Kovu meanwhile had come to a decision.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Kiara ran as fast as her breath allowed.

The border of the outlands slowly came into view.

Please Kovu, Kiara thought, the wind rushing past her ears, please tell me you haven't harmed my father.

I know you are good, she thought, I know you aren't gonna harm a helpless cub.

Her aiching limbs didn't bother Kiara, not at the moment at least, she just kept running.

Then her eyes finally glimpsed what she had hoped to see.

.

Kovu was sitting opposite of Simba and he was talking to him.

"Hey Kiara" The handsome dark furred lion greeted Kiara once he had spotted her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Do you know what this young cub thinks of your little brother?" Asked Kovu with a smarmy smile.

Kiara was slowly catching her breath.

* * *

Back at pride rock Kion was looking at Nala.

He was observing his cubified mother as she paced up and down the presentation platoe.

As he squinted , Kion could almost make out his mothers adult features.

But once his eyes where open again Nala was unmistakably a cub.

Defending the pride lands against predators and natural disasters was one thing.

But this was different.

Kion had become so much more self-reliant, but every now and again he still wanted to have his mom and dad near.

Cause every now and again all this responsibility became too much to bear.

It was then nice to know that his parents were still there for him.

However , this time his parents were the problem that needed to be fixed.

What if he couldn't fix it? What if they would stay that way.

He wasn't fit to lead yet. Was Kiara?

Could they pick up the pieces and keep the pridelands going.

Sarabi could still give them advice, sure but she was getting old.

It was only a question of how long she would be around.

.

"What are you thinking about ?" Asked Nala, interrupting Kions train of thought

"I ..er I was just ...I'm not sure" Kion said.

"You look worried. You don't need to worry though, I know Simba really well. He'll be back before you know it.

Sure, he might do something stupid but he's cool and he always knows how to get himself out of it.

Ok to be fair, he'll often needs my help but he's quick on his feet and getting away from danger is his specialty.

I'll mostly think of ways for our parents not to find out. The basic thing is, everything is always alright at the end of the day."

Nala finished with a self-satisfied smile.

.

Kion thought about this for a few seconds.

"I guess you are right. I hope." He added.

The crystal blue early morning sky of the savanna clashed with the orange ,greenish colour patterns of the savanna landscape like a dirtied mirror surface.

A moment of introspective silence went by.

"Kion!" Suddenly the voice of a well familiar mandrill pierced the silence.

* * *

"Kovu, you ..." Kiara started. "...made friends with this little rascal? Of course." Kovu completed her sentence, while rubbing Simbas non existent mane.

Kovu gave Kiara a wink.

Did he know what was going on? If so, how much did he know ?

"Morning...er Kiara. Your boyfriend is really cool. He even made a deal with me that if I don't tell anyone that you two are...

bleaugh ...smooching, that he'll convince you not to tell my mom that I almost wandered off outside the pridelands border."

Simba said with a grin.

.

Kiara had to hold back a chuckle as she thought it was immensely funny for ,of all people her father to think that Kovu was a cool guy.

"That sounds good." Kiara said. "Your mother was starting to worry you know."

Simba just nodded." Of course she did." He mumbled, a mix of mischievousness and guilt sounding through his voice.

"We should go back to pride rock." Kiara said."Go ahead. I just need to talk to Kovu for a second."

"What, are you two gonna smooch again?" Simba grimaced and started to make his way back to pride rock.

Kiara just rolled her eyes and Kovu gave a chuckle.

"See ya Kovu." Simba said as he disappeared in the tall grass.

"Yeah, you two Simba." Kovu Replied.

.

Kovu lowered his voice.

"Do you know the amount of self-discipline I had to exercise during the last hour. I could've easily slit your fathers throat." Kovu ranted.

"How did you know?" Kiara asked.

"Mannerisms."Kovu said, drily."My mom told me almost everything about your dad. She knew him for a long time.

Everything fit the description perfectly and then the little twerp said his name was Simba..."

.

Kovu had ,without knowing it, extended his claws into the dirt beneath him.

"That bastard." Kovu growled.

"Kovu , please calm down you're scaring me." Kiara said as she looked into Kovus eyes.

Kovu meet Kiaras gaze and just like that all the stored up anger evaporated.

.

"I'm sorry, the last few days hadn't been too great." He explained. " You know my mom would have a field day if she

knew about Simbas current condition. She would lead an assault on the pride lands. If I wanted to i could tell her." Kovu mused.

"But you wont? Right?" Kiara inquired.

"Kovu, please tell me you're not going to tell her."Kiara said.

"I wont. But..." Kovu said,"only because he sparred my life before. Plus he is obviously helpless and oblivious to what is actually going on." Kovu Said.

"Thank you" Said Kiara as she nuzzled Kovu and gave him a playful lick.

Kovu purred involuntarily to wich Kiara chuckled.

"I gotta go." Said Kiara as she resolved the embrace.

"Alright. I gotta go too my mom is waiting for me." Said Kovu.

Then the two lovers departed. Unbeknownst to them however they had been watched from a distance from a familiar egret.

* * *

When Kiara arrived back at pride rock, she was greeted by a stern looking Kion.

"Everything alright?" Kiara asked.

"You meet with an outsider." Kion said discreetly.

"I made sure that our father doesn't get mauled" Kiara replied with the same discretion," and how do you know about this anyway?"

"Ono told me." Kion replied.

"Of course he did." Kiara said."Look, nothing happened. Kovu didn't harm dad, so what...?" Kiara didn't get to finish her sentence as Kion interjected

yet again.

.

"You are on first name basis with him?" Kion inquired.

"Yes,"Hissed Kiara, hoping to the elders that kion wasn't going to give her a lecture about how bad the outsiders were.

Kion was after all still Simbas son and if Simba was good at one thing it was ranting about Zira and her fellow outsiders.

"Yes , I'm on first name basis with him because i love him. You wouldn't understand it." She said.

"What?" Kion responded in genuine confusion.

"Oh come on, you have feelings for Fuli and she for you but you couldn't possibly confront those feelings." Kiara growled.

.

Kion didn't know how to react.

Kiara realized that she might have gone a bit too far.

"Oh gosh. Kion, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just don't want to get yet another lecture about the outlands and all that tat."

Kion recomposed himself. "It's ok, I wasn't judging you. I was just trying to understand the situation." He said.

It was almost as if Kion didn't want to acknowledge the hasty insult his sister had thrown at him.

.

"The most important thing is that Simba is save again." Kion said.

"Also, Rafiki has some good news. He developed a remedy for mom and dad to use. At first their memory will come back

and then they'll regrow. The only downside is that it will take another two days. One for the memory and one for their growth.

Rafiki will administer the cure in an hour. He's just making sure the remedy has just the right mixture to accelerate the effect." Kion said.

A quiet moment passed.

.

"So, this Kovu, is he...?" Kion wanted to ask something but he was interrupted by Kiara.

"I don't want to talk about it now. Maybe when the others aren't around and we're not in a crisis." She said with a calm smile

"Alright." answered Kion.

" I take it you didn't plan on telling dad about kovu any time soon?" Kion asked with an understanding smile.

"What do you think?" Kiara asked. Kion kept quiet.

"Also...i mean. Dad technically knows." Kiara said as she looked over her shoulder and towards Simba and Nala.

The two cubs where playing tag.

"I'm obviously not gonna tell him when he's big again" Kiara chuckled.

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of the lion guard and Rafiki assembled in front of the royal den.

"Nala and Simba are being looked after by the lionesses. So we can talk freely." Explained Kion.

"That's good, cause I'm in no mood for being called names by Simba right now. King or not." Sighed Fuli.

For a moment Kion just stared at Fuli. He black spots on her yellow fur looking pretty as always.

He turned his head away once she glanced back at him.

"Rafiki will administer the antidote shortly. From there on out they will quickly fall asleep. Once they wake up

they hopefully will have regained their memories. It will be one more night untill they've grown back too." Kion said.

.

"Poha, that sounds fascinating." Said Beshte.

"Let's just hope this works and Simba and Nala don't get turned into mutants or something." Joked Bunga, earning him a groan and an eye roll from fuli.

"I don't think Rafiki is going to give them a mutation cocktail." She said.

"Protecting the King and Queen in this time frame will obviously be our highest priority untill they are back to normal." Kion went on.

"So throughout this day and the upcoming night, we'll take shifts guarding them.I'll take the first shift .Then Bunga,Fuli,Beshte,Ono and me again.

Any objections?" Kion finished.

"No." Came the unified answer from the lion guard.

"Alright, then you know what to the pride lands end..." Kion said.

"..lion guard defend." Finished the rest of the guard.

* * *

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Sarabi looked at her son. Thoughts were racing through her head.

She knew that the past couldn't return and that this whole conundrum was not an acceptable state of being.

Simba had grown up long ago and making him grow up again would be selfish and short-sighted to say the least.

Sure, she couldn't help but smile when she saw her little cub again but this cub was supposed to lead the pridelands.

There was no doubt that Simba was a responsible King.

.

A little strict and maybe a tad bit paranoid about the safety of his offsprings at times.

Yet when it came down to it he knew how to lead and he had become the leader he was because of what he had gone through while growing up.

Having him grow up again would mean taking away who he was.

.

Sarabi knew all of this too well.

Sarabi also knew that the same rang true for Nala.

Nala was a headstrong and determined Queen.

Someone who knew when to show vulnerability and when to keep her guard up.

Growing up during scars reign had taught Nala these things.

It was a painful past , filled with moments of indignity and helplessness but it was Nalas past.

It was her story, her essence.

.

Taking this away because of comfort and a longing to bring back the past was not reasonable.

Yet it pained Sarabi to know that this sweet feeling of a time long gone would be torn from her paws yet again.

Sarabi had talked to Sarafina about this whole situation and not much to her surprise Sarafina broke down in tears.

Sarafina told Sarabi how much it made her mad to look at her daughter being this young again.

It had brought back memories of fear and uncertainties.

.

Sarafina and the rest of the pride had always looked out for Nala and to Sarafina, any moment when Nala wasn't in her line of sight was a moment of fear.

Had one of the hyenas mauled her to death?

Had scar abused his power as king to do unspeakable things to Nala?

So many times Sarafina would pace around nervously not knowing where her daughter was.

All those memories would flood her mind.

* * *

Rafiki approached Sarabi and Sarafina with half a coconut filled with some unknown fluid.

"Sarabi, I've got the remedy here. I think it would be best if they took it as soon as possible. " The mandrill said.

Sarabi was still looking at her son. " Yes, of course...When will they start to remember everything?" She asked.

"By tomorrow morning I believe." Answered Rafiki.

"I want to talk to my Son one last time before he starts to be himself again." Said Sarabi as she walked towards Simba.

"Take your time. I'll be right here." Responded Rafiki.

.

Simba and Nala were arguing with one another.

"No way." pouted Simba.

"Yes I heard Zazu talk about it." Countered Nala.

"Marrying you? That's a laugh." Said Simba.

"Yeah it's like really dumb." Agreed Nala.

Sarabi approached the two.

"What're you two talking about." She said with her usual motherly smile.

Simba and Nala turned to Sarabi.

"Mom? Did you and dad and Nalas mom want me and Nala to marry each other?" Simba asked.

Sarabi chuckled. "What if we do? Don't you like Nala ?" Sarabi asked in bemusement.

"Of course I like Nala, but she is my best friend and don't we need to be all mushy with each other to get married ?"

"And I take it you two don't feel all that mushy for each other?" Asked Sarabi.

Simba and Nala exchanged hesitant looks.

"Er no." They sad in unison.

Sarabi once again chuckled. "Ok, I take your word."

"Ha ha, sooo funny mom." Said Simba as he rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind then. Is it ok if I just stay here for a bit?"

"Sure mom." Said Simba.

.

A brief moment of silence passed as the queen lay down next to the two cubs.

"Erm...Queen Sarabi?" Nala asked carefully.

"Yes Nala ?" Answered Sarabi.

"When Simba becomes king, does that mean I have to call him 'your highness'." Asked Nala.

"Wait , does she have to do that ? Cause that's dumb. I wouldn't want her to do that. Everyone else, sure, but not her." Protested Simba.

Sarabi once again chuckled. "No one needs to call anyone anything they don't want to." Sarabi explained.

"Good, cause she's my best friend and best friends don't call each other your highness. Actually ... hey Nala." Simba said.

"What?" Asked Nala.

"I'm going to appoint you to be my royal best friend when I'm king." Simba declared.

"Is that a thing? " Nala asked.

"I make it one. I will be king after all." Said Simba.

"Cool." Said Nala. "So, what would i do as a royal best friend." She asked.

"I don't know yet but I'm sure we'll figure something out." Simba pondered.

"How about: as a royal best friend I have to cheer the king up when he is blue?" Offered Nala.

"And obviously the king has to make sure the royal best friend is happy too." Added Simba.

.

Sarabi smiled at the two as they kept on making up all kinds of rules for their future kingdom.

A few hours went by and now the stars had come out.

Sarabi made clear that it was now time for the two of them to go to bed.

Nala and Simba kept on talking on their way back to the den.

* * *

After Rafiki had given the two cubs the remedy, they started to get ready for sleep.

"Mom?" Simba said

"Yes?" Said Sarabi.

"When I'm king, what will you and dad do?" He asked innocently.

"Well..." Sarabi hesitated.

"... we'll be watching you of course." She started.

"Like the kings of the past?" Asked Simba.

"Like the kings of the past."Answered Sarabi.

"Now sleep tight, and remember that I will always love you." Said Sarabi as she planted a small kiss on Simbas forehead.

"Mom?" Simba asked once again.

"Yes?" Sarabi once again answered.

"Could you Sing me a lullabye?"Simba requested.

"Of course" Complied Sarabi.

Then she sang

**Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana,**

**Thul'ubab uzobuya, ekuseni.**

**Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana,**

**Thul'ubab uzobuya, ekuseni.**

**Kukh'inkanyezi, zi-holel' ubaba,**

**Zimkhanyisela indlel'e ziyak-haya,**

**Sobe sikhona ka bonke bashoyo,**

**Bayathi buyela. Ubuye le khaya.**

**Thula thula thula baba,**

**Thula thula thula sana.**

* * *

As the rest of the pride slept, Kion had started his shift of watching the den.

Suddenly Fuli appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

.

"Fuli? But you're shift starts after Bunga." Said Kion.

"Yes, I know but...I want to talk to you." Explained Fuli.

"About what?" Asked Kion.

"About...ugh this is so stupid, nevermind." Declared Fuli as she started to walk away again.

"Fuli, wait a minute, what is stupid?" Asked Kion with genuine interest.

Fuli sighed. She turned back to Kion and opened her mouth to speak but then just closed it agin.

This couldn't be that hard, surely. She thought to herself.

Just say it, she thought.

Then she took a deep breath, opened her mouth and said in one incomprehensible mess of a nervously spat out sentence.

"Ihaveacrushonyouandit'sokifyoudon'tsharethosefeelingsjustforgetieversaidanything." It didn't particularly help that she was mumbling too.

.

"What?" Asked Kion in confusion.

"I HAVE A BLOODY CRUSH ON YOU." Fuli almost yelled.

She quickly covered her mouth and turned an immense shade of red.

She hoped she hadn't said this too loud.

Kion now looked at her with big eyes.

"You...er ...you have a crush on me?" He asked being taken aback by these news.

"I...yeah." Said Fuli while she sheepishly avoided Kions glance.

"Do you...that is...are you ...I mean...ugh what I want to know is." Fuli fumbled for words.

"Do I have a crush on you too?" Kion guessed.

"Yes." Fuli said, waiting for an answer.

* * *

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

" I... er ...that's cool" Kion said, feeling a tad light-headed.

"Cool?" Fuli inquired.

"Yeah it's sort of..you know ...er cool." Kion tried to find better words but just couldn't

"So... do you ...you know...like me too...like that?" Fuli probed carefully.

"Well you do look beautiful in the moonlight." Kion said without thinking.

"I do?" Fuli blushed.

"Yeah and that's cool." Kion incompetently stumbled back to the odd use of that word.

The Leader of the lion guard, now lost in the moonlight.

A brave soul, suddenly as scared as a little lamb.

What to do next?

Fuli, the fastest in the pridelands.

Always quick with a witty remark, now reduced to a kitten, unsure of what to do and say next.

"So..." Fuli hesitantly took a step towards kion as her heart started to beat faster.

"So..." Kion stepped forward, nervousness visible on his face.

Their faces came closer to one another until...

.

"Hate to interrupt you two lovebirds but I don't think you would like me interrupting further down the line." A voice spoke out of a moonlight shadow.

Both Fuli and Kion turned towards the voice as they instantly gained distance between each other.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Demanded Kion to the figure in the dark.

Kovu stepped out of the dark.

"Kovu of the outlands, I believe we met before." Stated Kovu

"Tell us what you want right now and I won't have to chase you out " Growled Kion.

"I came here to make an offer. I know of your situation and I know that you wouldn't want the rest of my tribe to know that your King and Queen are cubs again."

Kovu said with a serious face.

"I especially believe my mother would take advantage of this situation and attack." He went on.

"So I offer you to keep the secret in exchange for the right to hunt once a week in the pridelands without being chased out by your huntresses." He finished.

"Are you threatening me?" Asked Kion.

"Let's call it negotiating." Countered Kovu.

"Fuli, wake up Kiara. I don't want this to end in violence and if someone can defuse a situation its her." Kion said.

Fuli did as she was told but not before giving Kovu a warning glance.

"Wait, how do you know of Kiara and me?" Asked Kovu in surprise.

"A little birdy with astonishingly great eye sight told me." Answered Kion while he kept observing Kovu.

Kovu had an odd charm to him. An arrogant kind of smile that could make all the girls and some boys faint.

Kion wasn't one of those boys but even if he was, this was not the place or time to faint.

But even though Kion wasn't interested in Kovu like that, he could still plainly see what his sister saw in him.

"So...you fancy a cheeky cheetah girl?" Asked Kovu with bemusement.

"None of your business. " Answered Kion, trying his best not to attack Kovu.

This lion had some nerve. Sneaking into the pridelands, threatening him and worst of all, dating his big sister.

A quick moment of complete and utter panic rushed through Kions head as he considered the possibility that Kovu

and his Sister may have had already ...

But he brushed it aside quickly as being not very likely.

.

Just as Kovu was about to give another snite remark did Fuli and Kiara arrive.

"Kovu? Is it true what Fuli told me? You want to force us to grant you hunting rights?"

Kovus facial features relaxed, becoming less smug and more at ease once he saw Kiara.

"Well...sort of. Listen, it's great that you bring me meat for my pride every now and then but thats not really the same

All we hunt in the outlands are vermin. It's good to have meat but it's better to hunt for that meat like real lions, is that too much to ask?" Kovu finished

"Oh Kovu, that's not even why I'm upset. I'm upset because you want to use two defenseless cubs as a means to that." Said Kiara.

"Yeah so what? I make demands and if the demands aren't meet I will happily cause a war." Said Kovu trying to sound as sinister as he possible.

.

Kiara just chuckled and rubbed her head against Kovus."Kovu, you and I both know that that's not you.

Outside of the hunt you don't even harm crickets. You even told me so." Reasoned Kiara.

Kovu sighed. "I guess you are right ... wait no i still have demands." Kovu raised his voice again.

"Come on, Kovu, we can still find an alternative to this." Kiara tried to reason again.

"No. I am putting my paw down and if you don't want to cooperate, you will have to expect an invasion by tomorrow morning." Kovu growled.

Kion was about to step in when suddenly an older familiar female voice chimed in.

.

"For the elders sake. Can't an old Lioness get some sleep around here?" Complained Sarabi as she approached the group.

Then she saw Kovu and her face went from somewhat annoyed to surprised.

"Aren't you Ziras son? " She inquired.

Kovu wasn't sure what to say.

He didn't know the older lioness but she had an intimidating aura to her.

"Yes nana, that's Kovu , he is from the outlands..but he is not a threat." Explained Kiara quickly.

"That is highly debateable." Fuly chimed in.

"I won't be a danger if I get what I want." Kovu declared.

"And what would that be young lion ?" Sarabi asked patiently.

"The rights to hunt in the pridelands to a reasonable extent of course." Kovu answered.

"What would we get in return. You must have something to offer, otherwise you would have come here earlier." Reasoned Sarabi.

"He knows about Mom and Dad and he will tell his pride if we don't grant him the rights." Kion said.

"Is that so?" Asked Sarabi while looking at Kovu.

"Yes. That is true." Answered Kovu.

"Young lion, do you know who you are talking to?" Asked Sarabi.

Kovu didn't answer, he didn't know.

"The acting queen of the pridelands, both Kiara and Kion are too young to lead. I'm currently in charge." Sarabi went on.

"I decide on the fate of the pridelands until the King and Queen are back to their normal selfs.

This means i could hypothetically grant anyone any rights at any time." Sarabi said.

"But I'm not sure if I can trust you." Sarabi said looking sternly into Kovus eyes.

.

Kovu resisted the urge to avoid the queens stare.

"Why should I believe you?" Sarabi asked.

Suddenly, Kiara stepped forward.

"Because I can vouch for him." She declared.

Sarabi looked at her granddaughter in surprise.

"How so?" Asked the acting queen.

"Because we are...together and Kovu already had the chance to abuse this situation ...twice and he didn't do it."

Kiara explained.

"I would trust him until the end of time." She added and rubbed her head against Kovus neck.

"Thanks Kiara." Said Kovu.

Sarabi smiled at the two lovers.

.

"Well, that sounds reasonable." Sarabi said.

"I have a proposal." She went on.

"For the time being my son isn't ruling the lands. So I can loosen some of his laws.

You shall have free hunting rights within a five-mile radius of the borderlands between the pridelands and the outlands." Declared Sarabi.

"I will guarantee this for the next three days. Beyond that we'll find a solution." She said.

"My son can be stubborn but he is not unreasonable. An agreement will be made after the crisis." Finished Sarabi and held out her right front paw.

"Agreed." Said Kovu and held his paw against Sarabis.

...

When all had been settled, Kovu got ready to go back to the outlands.

Kiara and Kovu rubbed heads and just befor Kovu disappeared into the night, he said:

"Oh and Kion and that cheeky cheetah girl, you two can go back to doing what you were about to do." Followed by a chuckle.

Both Kiara and Sarabi looked bemused at Kion and Fuli whose face turned crimson red.

"I take it you two finally managed to talk to each other about your feelings." teased Kiara.

"Hey now, I think we should leave the two of them some space." Said Sarabi as she directed her granddaughter back into the den.

* * *

Once everything was quiet again did Fuli move closer to Kion.

She slowly rubbed her face against his shoulder, resulting in Kion letting out a quiet purring sound.

Then Fuli moved her head slowly up along Kions neck. Kion could feel gosebumps.

His heart started to beat faster as he felt Fulis breath tickle his fur.

Then their cheeks touched and finally they locked lips.

A closeness that felt like nothing in all of existence mattered but the two of them.

Nothing else mattered at this very moment.

Breathing in the warm breath of each other and feeling their lips close on each other.

It was almost a bit too much to take in at once.

For a few minutes both Fuli and Kion forgot about all their troubles and just existed for each other.

Yet it was clear that tomorrow would come and tomorrow would be yet another challenge to master.

But for now tomorrow may as well have been in a thousand years.

* * *

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

**"WHAT THE FUCK!?"**

.

This primal sounding scream echoed through the pridelands just after the sun had risen.

The high pitch of the voice, yelling this statement of disbelieve, somewhat took away from it's impact.

None the less the yell awoke the entire pride.

.

"W-What's going on?" Asked Kion as he lifted his head in confusion.

Fuli awoke next to Kion, offering the same question.

Then the voice that had yelled before could be heard yet again.

" THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" Opined the voice.

Kion instantly recognized it as being his fathers cub voice.

"I think my dad just got his memory back." Said Kion, as he looked at the dens entrance.

"He doesn't sound all that happy about it." Remarked Fuli.

"Uh Huh." Nodded Kion.

.

"Fuli," Kion started as he turned to Fuli.

Their Eyes meet for just a few seconds as yesterdays events flashed by quickly.

Moonlight reflections, the warmth of one another, heavy breathing.

Kion regained control of his thoughts and went on.

.

"I think it would be best if you assemble the guard and meet me in the lair in an hour."

He said.

Fuli was still somewhat lost in his eyes.

"Er...yeah" Then she chuckled.

"Sorry, all this is still so unreal...y'know you and me and all that." She said with a warm smile.

"Yeah...I know what you mean." Responded Kion.

"Anyway...you said in an hour? Right?." Fuli made sure she hadn't gotten it wrong.

"Yeah, in an hour." Smiled Kion." I'll see what's up with my dad." He said.

"Ok, then we'll see each other in an hour."

.

Said Fuli as she quickly went into a sprint, just to suddenly stop, turn around,

make a run at Kion,

come to another sudden stop, place a quick kiss on his lips and then go into an actually sprint towards the open plains of the pridelands.

Kion was left with a somewhat idiotic looking grin on his face.

The grin didn't fade until a paw tipped Kion on his right shoulder.

.

"What...huh?" He turned around to see Kiara looking at him in mild irritation.

"Dad is having a mental breakdown and you're just staring into the distance? We could need your help you know." Kiara stated.

"Sorry...I was a bit distracted...er Fuli...it's not important." Kion fumbled.

"Fuli? I see ...the first few days of being together are really intense. You probably want to spend every second of everyday with her.

However right now you need to keep it together, Kion." Kiara Explained.

"I know. Sorry. Let's go . You said Dad is having a mental breakdown?" Asked Kion.

* * *

Inside the den, the pride had formed a circle around Simba and Nala.

To be more accurate around Simba, since Nala had keept calm and therefore wasn't really the center of attention.

.

"Two days? That's two days too many." Complained Simba

"Calm down, Simba. We're going to be our normal selves in no time." Nala tried to Reason.

"But until then I'll be a bloody cub." Simba squeaked as he showed little to no signs of calming himself.

"Dad?" Kion made his way to the inner circle together with Kiara.

"Kion! Is there any way to speed this madness up?!"Simba almost yelled.

"What? No. Rafiki worked very hard on the cure and two days is already really quick." Kion explained.

"Rafiki? That ...that old fool. It's all his fault." Simba came to conclude.

"Well technically speaking it was our fault..." Started Nala but she was quickly interrupted.

"Out of the way, that monkey is going to get a talking to he won't forget." Simba said as he tried to run outside.

.

But he was quickly stopped by his Sarabi, who took him by the neck.

"What excactly do you think you'll achieve by growling at Rafiki?" Inquired Sarabi.

"Well...he'll find a way to speed up the growth process." Reasoned Simba.

"Now let me go. I don't want to be reminded of how ridiculously small I am right now." Simba growled.

"Dad, this really isn't gonna help matters." Kion spoke.

"The last thing I need right now is a lecture from my son. My son who is taller than... wait , how young am I ?" Simba asked.

His eyes grew wide.

.

"Mother let me down this instant, I need to see my reflection." Simba demanded.

"Listen, Simba this doesn't matter." Nala said.

"It matters to me." Said Simba still unable to move free from his mothers maw.

"If you promise not to overreact I can carry you to the waterhole." Said Sarabi.

"I can walk by myself. I'm small but not a newborn, Mother." Countered Simba.

"You don't seem very calm. We don't want you to run off or do anything hasty." Stated Kiara.

Simba sighed.

"Where excactly do you think I could go and how excactly would I outrun you? I'm the smallest cub around."

Explained Simba with a rational demeanor, surprising to all around.

"What? I still know reality I'm just not very fond of my current physical form in it and I want to observe my formerly mentioned form." Added Simba.

.

"In short, let me down now mother!" Simba demanded.

"At least say the magic word." Sarabi said Patiently.

Sure her son might have been himself once again mentally but that didn't excuse poor manners even if he had all reason to be unreasonable.

Simba sighed and muttered a very harsh cuss under his breath.

"Please let me down mother." He said while rolling his eyes.

"That's better." Sarabi released Simba who had barely touched ground as he already went for a sprint towards the waterhole.

* * *

Thoughts were racing inside Simbas mind. But one persisted above all else.

Please let me still have my mane, please let me still have my mane, please let me still have my mane!

Then, as his paws came to an abrupt halt, did he gaze onto the mirror like surface of the waterhole.

.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!**" Echoed the Kings prepubescent high voice through the pridelands.

"I basically look like a girl." Simba exclaimed.

"Please tell me this isn't actually bothering you that much." Sarabi said.

"Well, I mean it was one of his pet peeves growing up." Nala remembered,

Sarabi thought about this for a second and then recalled with a chuckle. "Oh yeah. Now that you mention it.

There was that incident when Simba had covered himself in mud to make leaves stick to his head to make

it looke like he had a mane. "

"You are not helping, Mother." Pouted Simba.

"That was just adorable." Added Sarabi with a motherly smile.

"I'm not adorable, I'm the king and as king I can't rule looking like this." He went on.

.

"I would make a mockery of myself." Simba said as his eyes remained fixed on the smooth reflective surface.

He kept padding the top of his head with his right front paw, as if any second his majestic mane would just pop up.

"Simba, it will be fine. If what the others said is true then we will be back to our old selves by the dawn of the day after tommorow." Reasoned Nala.

"That would be ok if the delegation from the tree of life weren't expected by tomorrow morning." Simba said still not averting his eyes from the waterhole.

.

Sãhasi and Ãnanda, of the tree of life.

They would only stay for one night, go through a few diplomatic pleasantries and then move on to other surrounding Kingdoms.

This would mark their first visit to the pridelands since Scars reign.

Reestablishing good diplomatic relations to other tribes was very important to Simba.

But how this meeting and the diplomatic relations between the pride lands and the tree of life were in jeopardy.

.

"I'm really sorry for how I was acting just now." It's just that all of this is a bit much to take in at once." Simba explained.

"We understand." Kion said as he sat down next to his father.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to deal with this." Kion said in his usual determinant voice. "We are one family afterall and we stick together."

"You know," Kiara chimed in."Kion is right ,dad and I might have a plan for tomorow. Though truth be told it's a bit complicated."

* * *

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

After Kiara had explained her plan, Kion meet up with the guard in the lair.

.

"Alright. Everybody listen up.

The king may have gotten his memory back, but he's still small and the delegation from the tree of life is due to arrive tommorow, so we're needed.

Fuli, you'll act as a messenger between Simba and Sarabi,since Sarabi will be greeting the delegation." Kion explained.

"Whatever he tells you, you will give on to ono who'll signal it in Zulu while hovering over the meeting."

Kion went on.

"The delegation knows Swahili but not Zulu. Sarabi knows Zulu...although her zulu is a bit rusty." Kion added.

"But it's the best option we got at still doing the diplomatic talks and not giving away King Simbas current condition."

Kion said.

.

"Beshte, you will act as a visual divider between the meeting and Simba. We will have to keep out of earshot that's why Fuli Needs to act as a messenger."

Kion explained.

"Last but not least. If anything goes wrong, and we need a distraction, that's when bunga comes in." Kion said.

"So, to summarize. Ono, you'll be positioned either in the air or the nearest tree awaiting fulies messages." Kion ordered.

"Fuli you'll be running between ono's perimeter and beshte carrying the messages.

Beshte will act as a visual divider and Bunga is the backup plan." Kion finished.

.

"Any questions" Kion asked.

"Er..is it just me or does this plan sound destined to fail." Fuli asked with uncertainty clearly showing on her face.

"Don't worry Fuli, we're the lion guard, we'll get it right...I hope." Kion said sounding worried.

"I mean as long as they don't bring up anything completely out of left field." Kion added.

* * *

A few hours later Sahasi and Ananda were approaching the pridelands.

.

"It still looks as majestic as I member it." Sahasi said.

"Thank good scars reign didn't completely ruin the lands." Remarked Ananda.

"Either that or they've recovered more quickly than expected." Sahasi stated.

A familiar blue bird approached the couple.

.

" Sahasi and Amanda. It is great to see you again." Said Zazu.

"The pleasure is ours. It has been a while hasn't it?" Answered Sahasi.

"Is the King ready to see us?" Ananda asked.

"Well... about that." Zazu started.

* * *

"I really hope they swallow that savanna fever story." Simba said.

"Don't worry Dad, they'll probably not give it a second thought." Kion tried to assure his father.

"What really matters is that you know what to say so that Sarabi knows what to say." Kion went on.

"I don't know. Doesn't it seem odd that the King and Queen get savanna fever at the exact same time?" Simba questioned.

"Simba, we are a married couple, and we do married couple..." Nala hesitated and lowered her voice as not to have her children hear it."things."

Kion and Kiara just rolled their eyes.

.

"We got into this situation because of those things in the first place." Nala said while giving Simba a warm smile with a pinch of slyness.

"Both of us getting sick because of those things isn't too far from the truth if we're being honest." Nala finished.

"I guess you're right, in the future we should do our things..." Before Simba could finish the sentence Kiara interrupted.

"Listen you two don't need to be so nebulous about the fact that you have sex." Kiara said in annoyance.

"I mean you two know that we're not completely oblivious children anymore." Kion added.

A noticeable blush went over Simba and Nalas face.

"I guess you're right. You two have grown up quite a bit in the last few weeks." Remarked Simba.

"It's just that you two are still a lot smaller in my mind. It's not easy to watch your children-hold up...please tell me.

You two didn't already ...you know." Simba asked, or rather demanded, an unmistakable look of terror in his eyes.

.

Both Kion and Kiara were taken aback by this.

"What?" Kion asked, feeling cornered by that question.

"Simba, I don't think this is the time or place to ask that." Nala said in annoyance.

.

She knew her husband well. This was one of his typical freak outs.

In the past these freak outs had included (but weren't limited to):

Did Kion break any bones by tumbling down a small (grassy) hill?

Did Kiara get food poisoning from eating a one-day old carcass?

Did Kion and Kiara really want to kill each other because of a childish argument?

All of these hadn't been worth the fuss, but all of these incidents had shown Simba as being a bit of a helicopter parent.

Nala meanwhile always knew how to properly judge the situation and to calm her overly excited husband.

Caution was good, panic wasn't.

.

"No i think I would very much like to know what sexual adventures my teenage children have been up to and more importantly With whom."

Simba demanded.

Although his small statue left quite a bit of intimidation to be desired, Simba still radiated an aura of authority.

"Oh my god dad, that's none of you're business." Protested Kiara.

"Oh I think it is. What if you get pregnant. You're not old enough to have cubs yet. Especially not with Some low live rapscallion, whoever he might be."

Exclaimed Simba.

"He's not a low live rapscallion, he's sweet and..." Kiara started, sounding upset.

"And who is he then?" Simba demanded.

"Simba, for the elders' sake stop it." Nala hissed at Simba.

"No! I want to know what kind of irresponsible pervert my daughter..."

Before Simba got to finish his sentence he was pinned down by Kiara who roared at him.

Holding up her right paw, she extended her claws.

"He is not a pervert or a rapscallion or anything of the sorts. He is sweet unlike you, you unbelievable heartless monster."

Kiara growled, fury in her eyes.

.

Looking into his daughters eyes Simba was frightened.

He had gone to far, and he couldn't say anything.

"Kiara! No!" Nalas voice, filled with maternal authority cut through the air catching Kiaras attention instantly.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Kiara said and instantly jumped off of Simba.

"And you, Simba... Kiara never said anything about whom she is together with or what they are doing.

I would also like to remind you that completely losing it, like you just did is not going to make Kiara

Trust you with anything." Nala kept her stern voice.

.

What Nala currently lacked in size, she made up for with inner strength.

The nurturing intuition of a mother towards Kiara and the deep understanding of a partner towards Simba.

.

"I want both of you to apologize to one another and say what is really bothering you." Nala demanded.

"Because the last thing we need is unresolved conflict between you two when we're taking care of the delegation."

.

Kiara and Simba looked uncomfortably at each other.

"Come on don't be shy. You two were so outspoken just a few seconds ago. What happened?" Nalas voice had calmed again.

She even sounded amused.

Simba took a deep breath.

"Kiara. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sure that you're mature enough to know what you're doing.

I just don't want you to get hurt. " Simba had to chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure your sick of hearing this by now. Both you and Kion. It's kind of scary to see you two grow up

this quickly." Simba finished.

Kiara smiled. "I know that you only mean well but I want to tell you and mom about whom I'm dating on my own terms.

Also I'm sorry. I didn't want to shout at you either." Kiara said.

"But it's also the fact that you probably wouldn't have talked to Kion like that." Kiara explained.

.

Suddenly all eyes were on Kion, who had been very happy to not be included in the conversation.

"Well I mean kion's got the roar and also he's not ...er quite there yet." Simba tried to keep what he meant vague.

"What?" Kion said unsure if he knew what his father was insinuating.

"Well you're not really into anyone yet." Simba said.

"Er..." Kion replied hoping that Kiara would not correct him.

Alas, Kiara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wait you too." Simba said, eyes wide in surprise.

"Naive little Kion got a girlfriend. What a surprise this must be." Mutered Kiara sarcasticly.

"Who?" Asked Simba.

"You know I think Kion isn't going to tell us either." Nala remarked when she saw that Kion was deep red and breathing faster than usual.

"I err...if it's..." Kion said, slowly starting to hyperventilate.

"That's just fair. If i can tell you two on my own terms, Kion should too." Kiara quickly helped her brother out.

"Ok. Maybe you're right."Simba sighed.

"We got bigger things to worry about." He concluded.

"Indeed." Said Zazu who had just flown in.

"The delegation is here. I believe the youthfull term would be, It's show time." Declared the Hornnbill with his usual dry delivery.

* * *

End of Chapter 11


End file.
